Dumb Ways to Die Original/AsgailBann's 9th minigame ideas
Numpty's 9th minigame Numpty has inline skating in arena. Tap to jump over burning sports items. If you win and time runs out, Numpty goes out of arena and do inline skating in city. If you lose, numpty becomes burned. (Fire Skating) Hapless' 9th minigame Hapless has bear riding in city. Swipe up or down the bear to eat all food. If you win, Hapless loves his grizzly bear after goes to 5 star hotel. If lose, the bear will eat Hapless' head in half and you lose. (5 Bear Hotel) Pillock's 9th minigame Pillock has golf cart ride. Tap to jump over expired medicines. If you win, Pillock plays golf. If you lose, Pillock has bumps and he will be sent to hospital ward. (Medicine Golf) Dippy's 9th minigame Dippy has shark ride in ocean. Tap 50m until reach island. If you win, Dippy goes to island, dances, and feeds fish to shark. If you lose, shark eats Dippy. (Shark Ride) Dummkopf's 9th minigame Dummkopf has mountain climbing. Tap slowly until he reaches the end of the mountain. If win, Dummkopf goes for hiking. If lose, Dummkopf gets exploded in blood. (Mountain Hiking) Dimwit's 9th minigame Dimwit (dressed up as a frankenstein) is trick or treating. Tap to jump over burned Halloween lights similar to Botch's Rocky Run. If you win, 5 candy pieces fall into Dimwit's pumpkin basket. If you lose, Dimwit's legs are burned and Dimwit flips over and his head lands in fire, but his head gets burned. (Halloween Lights) Stupe's 9th minigame I can't think of one. Lax's 9th minigame Lax has glider ride in the sky without rollcage. Tap and hold the screen to go up, let go to go down to eat all fresh food. If you win, lax goes to forest. If lose, lax pukes. (Food Glider) Clod's 9th minigame Clod has panda superhero flying in the sky. Tilt to avoid clods. If you win, Panda goes to stupe's plane. If you lose, Clod scratches panda. (Psycho Hero) Doomed's 9th minigame I can't think of one. Numskull's 9th minigame Numskull has bad motorbike riding on moon. Drag Bad motorbike to avoid asteroids. If you win, Numskull goes to Ninny's moonlander with bad motorbike. If you lose, asteroids from the left and right side squish her like in her 2nd minigame. (Space Bike) Bungle's 9th minigame I can't think of one. Mishap's 9th minigame Mishap has making cake for the rattlesnake. Drag 3-5 pieces of cake to rattlesnake's mouth. If you win, Mishap pets his snake. If you lose, snake bites Mishap's eye. (Snake Cake) Dunce's 9th minigame Dunce has skateboarding. Tap to jump over fake kidneys. If you win, Dunce goes to hospital and transplant kidneys. If you lose, bleeding. (Kidney Boarding) Calamity's 9th minigame Calamity has dolphin ride. Tap to jump over rocks. Calamity is dressed as diver. If win and time runs out, Calamity goes for scuba diving. if lose, calamity becomes sticky on rock. (Glue Dolphin) Ninny's 9th minigame Ninny has playing an accordion. Gameplay appearance is showing ninny playing accordion. Tap fast as you can. If win and time runs out, ninny goes for space travel with accordion. If lose, earth will be exploded. (Earth Accordion) Botch's 9th minigame I can't think of one. Doofus' 9th minigame Doofus has horse riding. The player has to tap to jump over hives. If win, doofus loves his horse. If lose, wasps sting doofus and horse. (Horse Hives) Stumble's 9th minigame Stumble has playing a clarinet in tavern. The player has to tap all music notes similar to Numskull's 2nd Minigame. Appearance is showing music notes and Stumble playing clarinet. If win, stumble celebrates oktoberfest. If lose, earth will be exploded. (Tavern Musician) Bonehead's 9th minigame Bonehead has playing tennis with Putz. Tap at correct time to hit the ball similar to Stupa's capybara minigame. If you win, Putz misses the tennis ball and Bonehead wins. If you lose, tennis ball turns into bomb and tennis court explodes and Bonehead and Putz go flying. (Tennis Bomb) Putz's 9th minigame There is a cutscene where the balloons are tied to a bar on the roller coaster and Putz and the roller coaster cart get lifted up. Drag the knot to untie balloons. If you win, roller coaster falls on track and Putz rides happily and his balloons fly up. If you lose, lightning strikes him. (Balloon Coaster) Phoney's 9th minigame Phoney has video playing on phone. Press play until video ends. If you win and video ends, Phoney cheers. If press stop and lose, Phoney gets hit by train. (Phoney Video) Category:News